Mari memasak bersama Akakuro
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Akashi kepengen masak kue lalu belajar sama Kuroko, apakah akan berjalan lancar? Akakuro, yaoi dan bisa kapan saja menyerempet rate-M. #jduak
1. Chapter 1

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: The Kitchen of Kuroko

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

,

Setelah menjalani ibadah puasa, maka kita akan merayakan hari kemenangan—Lebaran.

Yup, kalau udah bicara mengenai lebaran tentu orang-orang sudah banyak menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut hari itu, mulai dari baju lebaran sampai tukar-menukar uang kecil dijalanan- buat THR katanya.

Tapi yang pasti bukan itu aja yang penting pas menyambut lebaran, hidangan untuk menyambut tamu yang akan bersilaturahmi jugap penting. Karena itu Akashi berinisiatif untuk mempelajari yang namanya membuat kue.

"Nah Akashi-kun, sekarang pakai dulu ini. Kau tak ingin pakaianmu kotor oleh tepung kan?" Sahut Kuroko. Apron berdesain kotak-kotak merah itu sungguh cocok saat dipakai oleh Akashi.

"Kau sekarang terlihat seperti Uke yang manis Akashi-kun."

Walau terkesan datar namun ucapan itu seperti penghinaan bagi Akashi, terlebih lagi disini dia lah Semenya. Cuma karena ia memakai apron berdesain moe tak mungkin menjatuhkan imagenya sebagai semenya Tetsuya.

"Aku seorang seme dan disini aku ingin belajar membuat kue darimu bukannya ingin mendengar penghinaanmu Tetsuya."

Masih berpikir dia bisa selalu jadi seme meski terlihat moe, begitulah pemikiran absolut Akashi.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan membuat kue bolu Akashi-kun. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, kalau tidak salah aku pernah memakannya dirumah Momoi tahun kemarin. Biasanya aku melihat bolu itu berwarna kuning kecoklatan, tapi milik Momoi berwarna pink. Apa kita bisa menentukan variasi warna yang kita suka dalam membuat kue bolu?"

Kuroko tak menjawab sesaat, ia ingat tahun lalu saat ia dan Momoi membuat bolu yang dimaksud Akashi bersama. Sebenarnya bolu itu 100% hasil buatan Tetsuya, karena Momoi hanya dapat menghancurkan citarasa kue itu dengan menambahkan gilingan bawang putih dan potongan daun serai dalam adonannya. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Kuroko memesan kue untuk Momoi lewat _Catering._

"Tentu Akashi-kun, ada yang namanya pewarna makanan. Kita bisa gunakan itu untuk campuran, tetapi warna-warna itu terbatas Akashi-kun" Jawab Kuroko akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membuat bolu berwarna merah, bisa kan Tetsuya?"

Kuroko melepas nafas lelah, dari tadi Akashi hanya bisa bertanya dan meminta tanpa membantunya menyiapkan bahan sedikitpun. Ciri-ciri seme yang buruk.

"Baiklah, aku akan kewarung sebentar untuk membeli pewarnanya. Akashi-kun tolong pecahkan semua telur ini kedalam mangkuk besar ini. Akashi-kun bisa?" Kuroko menyerahkan mangkuk yang berisi selusin telur dan sebuah mangkuk stainless kosong besar pada Akashi.

"Itu mudah, serahkan padaku Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi mantap. Walau merasa tidak yakin Kuroko masih menyerahkan tugas itu pada Akashi. Sebagai orang yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya, Kuroko tahu benar jika si cabe merah—Akashi Seijuuro—itu hampir tak pernah menyentuh peralatan didapur rumah—oh salah tapi istana nya.

"Aku pergi dulu Akashi-kun." Pamit Kuroko. Matanya sedikit melirik pada sang kapten yang hanya menoreh senyum 'Percayalah padaku, Tetsuya'. Oh, sayangnya Kuroko tetap meragukan hal itu.

Semenit setelah kepergian Kuroko, Akashi memulai tugas dengan telur yang pertama.

"Nah telur, kau bersahabatlah denganku." Ujar Akashi berbicara dengan sebuah telur ayam cerah yang ada digengamannya, entah kenapa saat melihat telur itu dia langsung teringat pada wajah sumringah bodohnya Kise saat lelaki kuning itu tak sengaja—menurut pengakuan Kise—menjatuhkan sekaligus menginjak _Milkshake_ yang dibeli Akashi untuk Kuroko.

Krak!

Telur ayam yang tak bersalah itu kini pecah tertancap gunting merah milik sang emperor eye, Akashi refleks menumpahkan kekesalannya pada si telur karena waktu itu ia tak sempat menghukum Kise atas permintaan Tetsuyanya.

Dengan dramatisnya isi telur itu mengalir dimeja, baik kuning maupun putihnya kini hanya bisa pasrah jatuh kelantai dari ketinggian meja satu meter tersebut.

"Oh sial!" Gerutu Akashi setelah menyadari perbuatan kejamnya pada si telur, dengan cepat ia mengambil penyedot debu terdekat dan langsung menyedot isi telur yang mulai menyebar berserta kerak-keraknya dalam sekali bilas—eh maksudnya sekali sedot.

"Masalah apa sih yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh seorang Seijuuro." Ujar Akashi sendiri, dengan bangga ia meletakkan penyedot debu kembali ketempatnya lalu mengambil telur lain dalam kulkas. Dengan pecahnya telur tadi tentu Kuroko akan bertanya-tanya jika jumlah yang dimasukkan kurang, bukan?

Sekarang Akashi mengambil telur yang kedua, kali ini dia fokus untuk memecahkan telur itu dan memasukkannya didalam wadah yang telah disediakan sesuai perintah Kuroko.

Tunggu? Sejak kapan Akashi menerima perintah dari seseorang?

Ah, tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena Kuroko Tetsuya itu istimewa.

Tos!

Akashi menerapkan cara memecahkan telur dari salah acara Misa misa happy yang tayang disaluran Deathnote diTV nya (jangan tanya kenapa author menyambit acara TV anime sebelah) beberapa hari lalu. Ia mengadu dua telur hingga salah satunya retak lalu kemudian membukanya secara manual dengan kedua tangannya. Awalnya cukup sulit dilakukan oleh Akashi, karena ia sering tak bisa memisahkan kulit telur dan isinya yang kadang masuk kedalam mangkuk secara bersamaan.

"Ah memecahkan telur begini saja bisa sampai merepotkan seperti ini, lebih baik aku mengerjakan rumus aljabar saja!" Gerutu Akashi—itu dasar lu nya aja yang gak biasa bang.

Tapi tekad Akashi untuk belajar memasak kue tetap membara seperti rambutnya meski rambutnya saat ini sudah bermandikan kuning telur yang author juga tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya bisa jadi seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur menganggetkan Akashi yang sedang seru-serunya berlaga dengan sekumpulan telur yang kini sudah pecah semua nya namun tak pada tempatnya.

"Oh Tetsuya, apa kau sudah membeli pewarnanya?" Balas Akashi santai. Aduuh gak nyadar apa kalau wujudmu sekarang seperti cabe merah siap goreng(?).

"Akashi-kun apa yang terjadi disini? Aku kira kau bisa memecahkan telur tanpa bencana." Datar bung—tapi ucapan Kuroko itu negatif sekali maknanya.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya, ini bukan ulahku. Tapi tadi ada induk ayam datang tiba-tiba dan menyerangku, sepertinya dia ibu dari telur-telur ini." Akashi berpura-pura menatap iba pada lawan berlaganya tadi, Kuroko sweetdrop.

"Jangan bohong Akashi-kun—" Kuroko mengambil handuk basah lalu ia meraih puncak kepala Akashi agar sedikit menunduk kearahnya, perlahan Kuroko mengusap-usap handuk tersebut dirambut Akashi yang terkena telur. Akashi merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Tetsuya, jika begini aku malah terlihat sebagai ukemu." Yeah, bukannya berterimakasih, mahluk unyu berhati iblis ini malah berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun mendengar ucapan Akashi tadi Kuroko jadi punya ide.

"Nee Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding membuat kue untuk menentukan siapa yang seme disini."

Akashi langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kuroko, wajah Kuroko ternyata masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku memang tak akan kalah dari mu Tetsuya, tapi aku masih belajar disini." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi dan sedikit menjinjit.

Cup!

Satu kecupan Kuroko daratkan dibibir merah Akashi, si empunya langsung _blushing_ karena dicium tiba-tiba dan mungkin pertama kalinya oleh Kuroko.

"Belajar sambil bertanding aku pikir kau sanggup melakukannya Akashi-kun, nanti kau hanya perlu memperhatikan caraku memasak lalu menerapkannya pada masakanmu. Nanti aku akan menghubungi teman-teman lainnya untuk menjadi juri. Apa Akashi-kun setuju?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak kemudian menyeringai,

"Sepakat, Tetsuya!"

TBC

Yosh akan dilanjutkan esok hari karena authornya mulai kehabisan baterai, silakan berdoa untuk pemenangnya nanti ya reader-tachi ^_^

Review?


	2. War begin!

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: The Kitchen of Kuroko

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Yatta... masih diruangan yang sama, para juri yang diundang via SMS oleh Kuroko langsung datang sekejap, ada yang datang sambil nyengir kegirangan, ada yang datang malas-malasan, ada yang datang sambil mengunyah, dan ada juga yang datang dengan jurus _tsundere_ -nya.

"Aku datang kemari karena sedang tidak ada kerjaan nanodayo." Katanya.

Padahal dirumah ia sedang repot-repotnya membantu sang emak merajut ketupat, namun hati mulai tergugah untuk menyangkal jadi anak baik ketika SMS dari sang pujaan hati datang.

'Midorima-kun, datanglah. Aku ingin kau mencicipi masakanku.'

Begitulah SMS pesan itu, sayangnya Kuroko dengan licik mengirim SMS dengan nama yang berbeda sesuai nomor yang tuju. Alasannya? Tentu saja agar mereka semua datang.

"Oi Kise kau sedang apa disini?" Sahut si dim yang masih dalam hawa mengantuknya, sebenarnya jika sedikit didekati Aomine sekarang sedang berbau opor ayam.

"Tentu saja karena aku diundang Kurokocchi _–ssu_. Aominecchi sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku juga diundang Tetsu bodoh!" Sergah Aomine.

"A-ano minna-san, bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?" Kuroko menyela keributan yang ada. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima langsung menurut. Wah mereka benar-benar jinak ya sama Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Assalamualaikum semuanya, semoga keadaan kalian baik-baik saja. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian semua Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun yang telah bersedia hadir diruangan ini dan dihari yang cerah ini untuk—"

"Oi Kuroko langsung saja nodayo!" Geram Midorima.

"Kau seperti orang yang mau mengadakan hajatan saja Kuro-chin." Sahut pemuda yang paling bongsor—Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, aku mengundang kalian hari ini untuk menjadi juri kami. Aku dan Akashi-kun akan berlomba memasak untuk memperebutkan posisi seme, dan siapa masakannya paling enak menurut kalian maka pemenangnya akan jadi seme dari yang kalah." Lanjut Kuroko.

Para Kisedai memberikan respon berbeda. Kise dan Aomine dengan mulut mengangganya, Murasakibara dengan keselek makanannya dan Midorima-

"A-apa?! Ini sama saja kau menjebak kami untuk keneraka nanodayo!" Protes Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu Shintaro?"

Deg!

Akashi yang tadinya lagi bersih-bersih dikamar mandi muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu, apron merah yang tadi dipakainya berganti menjadi pakaian maid ala Meyrin dari anime sebelah—blackbutler-. Aomine yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung banjir darah dari hidung, sementara Midorima langsung pura-pura ingin buang air kecil.

"A-akashicchi Kawaiii~" Ujar Kise dengan blink-blink dimatanya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreennya lalu menghadapkannya pada Akashi.

3

2

CRAK!

Kise kini hanya bisa meratapi screen ponselnya yang kini retak habis dijebol gunting merah milik Akashi dipojokan dapur.

"Ini ponsel baruku _-ssu"_ Mewek Kise.

"Itu akibatnya karena kau ingin memotretku dalam keadaan memalukkan seperti ini Ryouta." Ujar Akashi. Tangisan buaya Kise makin kencang bung.

"Ternyata kau langsung memakainya Akashi-kun, baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan ganti baju."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko, dia mengganti baju maidnya ditempat bro. Didepan teman-teman predatornya yang siap memangsa kapan saja.

"T-tetsuya, apa kau mencoba memancing dengan menunjukkan kemulusan kulitmu itu?" Sergah Akashi. Kuroko menoleh dengan wajah polosnya.

"Memang ada apa Akashi-kun? Kita disini kan laki-laki semua." Jawab Kuroko datar, tapi wajahnya sok dipolos-polosin. Otomatis banjir darah merajalela cuy, kenapa? Orang Kuroko masih telanjang dada belum memakai pakaian maidnya.

"Nee Kurochin, Akachin. Kalian seperti nya enak disantap. Nyam.. nyamm.." Murasakibara ngiler, langsung saja ia digotong oleh Aomine dan Kise keluar rumah.

"Mereka itu jatah kami _oi/-ssu_!" Pasangan kopisusu ini dengan kompak memaki Murasakibara yang terduduk ditanah akibat dilempar dengan kasar oleh Aomine dan Kise. Jiwa kekanakan Murasakibara tidak menerima perlakuan itu dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah bunyi baku hantam dari luar.

"Jika kalian tidak menghentikannya, maka akan kukirim kalian keneraka lebih cepat."

Aura yandere itu menguar sangat pekat dari tubuh si makhluk pendek biru muda tersebut, Kuroko kesal dengan perkelahian si trio bodoh itu. pasalnya mereka baku hantamnya bukan melalui tinju melainkan melempari yang lain dengan properti milik Kuroko seperti pot bunga, sendal, batu bahkan celana dalam Kuroko yang sedang dijemur.

"Ku-kurokocchi—kenapa kau jadi terlihat seperti Akashi-ssu." Kise ngumpet dibelakang Aomine yang sama-sama lagi gemeteran melihat perubahan drastis Kuroko.

 **Ting!** —ini bunyi waktu untuk meng-skip kejadian yang tak boleh ditiru anak-anak.

Kali ini suasana kembali normal, kejadian absurd barusan telah diselesaikan oleh sisi yandere Kuroko yang tidak tahu dari mana datangnya.

'Ketularan Akashicchi tuh!' Umpat Kise dalam hati.

Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara sudah duduk rapi dimeja makan menunggu hasil masakan Kuroko dan Akashi. Darisana juga mereka bisa melihat cara para peserta memasak.

'Aku harap masakan Akashicchi tidak membunuh –ssu" Batin Kise.

'Aku ingin cepat pulang nanodayo, memilih Kuroko ataupun Akashi tetap saja hasilnya akan berimbas negatif pada kami.' Pikir Midorima.

'Kalau Tetsu mungkin masakannya cukup normal untuk dimakan, tapi—" Aomine melirik Akashi yang sedang mengambil telur, baju maid yang ia kenakan mengalihkan kefokusan Aomine.

"Minechin, kau mimisan lagi tuh." Sahut Murasakibara dengan wajah polos.

"Biarkan saja Murasakibara, mungkin sebentar lagi nyawaku yang akan menghilang." Ujar Aomine pasrah. Kise mengamini dengan semangat dan dihadiahi pitingan leher oleh Aomine.

"Daiki, Ryouta kalian jangan berisik. Aku harus fokus disini karena aku seme absolut Tetsuya!" Tegur Akashi saat melihat duo kopi susu mulai membuat keributan.

Saat memperhatikan cara Akashi dan Kuroko memasak, seperti ada lagu What's up, people yang menjadi ost dianime sebelah (kayaknya author suka banget nyomot dari anime sebelah yang gak tau sebelah mananya) tengah berputar dalam imajiner para juri. Seheboh itu kah abang-abang pelangi?

"Tetsuya, pelan-pelan saja saja memecahkan telurnya. Aku ingin memperhatikan cara menjatuhkannya." Tegur Akashi pada Kuroko yang seperti lebih fokus untuk menang daripada mengajari Akashi.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Itu mudah Akashi-kun. Saat memecahkan telur kau harus cepat membuka telurnya saat sudah retak lalu biarkan dia mengalir. Jika tanganmu terkena telur kau kan tinggal mencucinya."

Kuroko telah membaca satu-satunya alasan Akashi yang sulit sekali memecahkan telur saja karena Akashi tidak mau dirinya terkena cairan lengket dan berbau itu. huft padahal tadi keadaan Akashi sudah sangat parah.

"Mana perwarna makanan yang tadi kau beli Tetsuya?"

"Oh iya hampir lupa."

Kuroko mengambil bungkusan hitam yang tadi diletakkannya diatas kulkas, kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua kantung kecil yang berisi bubuk berwarna merah dan hijau.

"Kenapa kau juga membeli yang hijau Tetsuya?"

"Karena aku ingin membuat bolu hijau Akashi-kun." Akashi mulai berpikir negatif.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukai Shintarou, Tetsuya?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Midorima-kun ataupun rasa suka ku terhadap oranglain Akashi-kun."

Merasa namanya disebut-sebut Midorima mencuri-curi pembicaraan Akakuro, sementara yang lain hanya tidur, ada yang menonton tv dan ada juga yang mojok dikulkas Kuroko. Midorima stay ditempat karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka nganeh-nganeh meski dia sendiri sering disebut aneh. Udah pada tau kan alasannya?

"Lalu, kau sampai membeli Apron merah yang tadi kupakai. Itu agar kau selalu menginggatkanku kan? Itu artinya kau punya kebiasaan mengaitkan suatu benda pada orang yang kau suka Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai. Telur yang baru setengah lusin dipecahkannya terabaikan.

Lagi-lagi lelaki biru langit ini melepas nafas lelah—

"Akashi-kun, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu sebelum telur itu dipatuk burungmu."

Akashi sweetdrop mendengar alasan ambigu Tetsuya untuk merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Burungku tidak tertarik dengan telur ini Tetsuya, dia hanya tertarik untuk mematukmu."

Okeh, senjata makan tuan. Kuroko diam dengan wajah memerah tanpa memandang Akashi yang menyeringai puas.

Memang meja bagian Akashi terlihat cukup berantakan dibanding Kuroko. Tetapi dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya Akashi bisa mengikuti cara memasak Kuroko dengan baik.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kue buatan Kuroko dan Akashi siap dipanggang.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa adonannmu terlihat merah sekali? Seperti darah saja." Sahut Kuroko.

"Aku hanya mengikuti sesuai dengan saranmu Tetsuya."

"Tunggu—berapa takar kau memberi perwarnanya?"

"Satu bungkus."

Kuroko mendelik lalu menyeringai.

TBC

Kyahaha mengo mengo harus continue lagi.. Tapi insyallah hari ini diselesain semua. Sekarang author mau fokus dulu buat bolu lapis legitnya( upss).

Ini balasan dari review-riview yang masuk

Megane Heichou : Sama-sama, saya sendiri tidak sadar kalau sudah menistakan Akashi xD

Maiyaa Shiori: Wah berdoa aja sama kami-sama :D

Siucchi: Eh maksudnya kamu siapa un?

Skyzone Daiki: Thnks daiki-kun,ini sedang diusahakan *smiles*

Mika: Tadinya saya juga memikirkan itu, sepertinya akan saya buat ;p

Lee SH114: Engga kok, paling kue isi gunting Xd

Zhichaloveanime: Kita bismillah aja Xd

Thanks yang udah review, Nee silakan direview chap berikutnya ^^


	3. This cake speechless

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: The Kitchen of Kuroko

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Kue sudah masuk kedalam panggangan, Akashi merasa lega karena tak ada lagi yang perlu dikerjakan—

"Ini belum waktunya lega Akashi-kun, sekarang kita akan membuat kue nastar." Kuroko mengeluarkan bahan-bahan baru dari dalam kulkas.

"A-apa katamu? Apa kita tidak bisa membuat satu kue saja Tetsuya? Lagipula kita kan sedang dalam pertandingan." Jawab Akashi lelah, pekerjaan didapur membuatnya capek lahir batin. Maklum anak papa.

Kuroko mikir-mikir sesaat, sejujurnya ia sendiri sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat.

"Baiklah nanti saja kita buat itu Akashi-kun, sekarang ayo kita istirahat selagi menunggu kue nya matang."

Akashi setuju lalu pergi keruang tengah apartemen Kuroko, sayangnya niat ingin bersantai mereka harus terganggu sejenak oleh kelakuan si trio pengacau rumah.

CKRISS !

"Kau serius sekali membacanya Daiki? Apa kau tadi sempat pulang kerumah dan kembali lagi kemari untuk membawa majalah idamanmu?"

"A-a-a-a-a-a—"

Mulut Aomine mengangga tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah gambar hot Horikata Mai nya sobek terbelah dua didepan matanya. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah peliharaan manis Akashi Seijuuro—Gunting.

'Mati lah kau Aominecchi' Umpat Kise dalam hati, ia memilih pura-pura tidak melihat Aomine dengan fokus menonton acara di TV.

"A-aku tidak—i-ini aku temukan dikamar Tetsu kok." Ujar Aomine membela diri.

'Ternyata Mine-chin memilih cepat keneraka secara konyol'

Kraus.. Kraus..

Murasakibara pun ikut tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Aomine.

Akashi menoleh ke Kuroko dan dibalas gelenggan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh Daiki? IQ ku itu 100% terbalik denganmu."

Ckris..Ckriss..

Aomine semakin ngumpet dibalik sofa yang ditidurinya, Akashi yang berdiri dihadapannya terlihat seperti shinigami yang siap menebaskan sabitnya untuk memisahkan jiwa dari raga Aomine.

"Semoga kau diterima disisi-nya Aomine nodayo/Aominecchi/Minechin."

Ampun deh kenapa anggota kisedai sungguh kejam pada sesamanya, ah kecuali pada Kuroko mereka semua baik kok, selain menyangkut nyawa itu juga menyangkut sebuah perasaan 'terpendam' para pria beraura seme ini.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jeritan pilu itu bagai angin lewat bagi Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara, sementara bagi Akashi itu merupakan musik yang indah. Oke jiwa physico mu kambuh bang abang.

"Akashi-kun, kue kita sudah matang." Suara malaikat menyahut. Penyiksaan pada Aomine pun dihentikan.

'Terimakasih Tetsu.' Aomine puja syukur dalam hati.

Terpaksa Aomine mencocol baju kaos milik ayah Kuroko karena bajunya sudah disobek-sobek oleh Akashi hingga kedalam-dalam(?), karena kalau pakai baju Kuroko gak muat dong.

Bunyi oven sudah berdenting, kue dalam panganggan sudah berubah menjadi kecoklatan namun tak merubah warna pekatnya terutama kue milik Akashi.

"K-kalian sebenarnya membuat apa nanodayo?"

Dua loyang berisi adonan kue yang sudah jadi berbaris rapat dimeja makan yang dikelilingi pria-pria tampan. Tapi, penampilan kedua kue tersebut tidak seperti kue bolu biasanya.

Milik Kuroko, bolu berwarna hijau dan ditengahnya ada garis coklat. Dari penampilan terlihat normal saja, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah—Baunya.

"A-ano Kurokocchi—" Kise tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah dideathglare Akashi. Sementara Aomine masih melongo melihat kue pertama yang akan mereka cicipi.

"Sepertinya enak, aku ingin memakannya segera." Sahut Murasakibara,tangannya yang panjang terjulur dari balik pundak Kuroko dan mengambil sepotong kue tersebut.

"Itadakimasuu~"

Satu potongan kue itu langsung diteguk Murasakibara. Kenapa tak dikunyah? Karena kue buatan Kuroko terlalu lembut seperti hatinya. Cieeee...

'Murasakibara sepertinya menikmatinya nodayo, sepertinya ini aman.' Batin Midorima. Tangannya ikut terjulur dan mengambil satu potongan.

Hap!

Midorima mengunyah pelan-pelan,

Hap!

Satu gigitan lagi Midorima mulai merasa ada yang jangal.

Hap!

Gigitan ketiga Midorima mulai merasa ingin memuntahkan makanannya segera, namun melihat deathglare dari Akashi, Midorima terpaksa meneguk kue berasa permen nano-nano(dayo) tersebut.

"O-oi Midorima, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

"Wajahmu mulai memburu seperti rambut Aominecchi-ssu" Kise panik dan langsung mengucang-guncang tubuh Midorima.

"Aku baik-baik saja nanodayo, aku permisi ketoilet sebentar." Jawab Midorima dengan wajah horor, kemudian ia pergi ketoilet layaknya sadako yang baru saja dikacangin penontonnya.

Glek.

Aomine dan Kise meneguk ludah memandangi kue milik Kuroko tersebut.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun belum memakannya? Jika tidak dicicipi kalian tidak akan bisa menilai kami." Sahut Kuroko datar, Kise Cuma angguk-angguk datar sambil senyum gak ikhlas.

'Baiklah demi cinta ku pada Kurokocchi'

Kise menguatkan hatinya, kemudian ia mengambil juga sepotong kue tersebut lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Tak ada perubahan berarti diwajah Kise, Aomine pun ikutan makan kuenya.

"A-ano Kurokocchi, apa saja yang sudah kau masukan dalam bahanmu –ssu?" Kise buka suara, ucapannya sedikit bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu. Sementara Aomine sudah tepar ditempat.

"Bahan-bahan bolu biasa kok, seperti telur, mentega, tepung dan aku menambahkan bahan lain untuk membuatnya enak."

Kata-kata terakhir Kuroko membuat Kise penasaran,

"Apa bahan lain itu Kurokocchi?"

"Satu bungkus asam jawa dan terasi Kise-kun."

Tuiinngggg.

Kise pun menyusul Aomine .

SKIP!(Ini adalah tanda cerita dilanjutkan disesi berikutnya—Menurut author.)

Karena tak ingin memperpanjang kejadian miris authorpun meneruskan cerita ini dibagian para kisedai mencicipi kue milik Akashi. Tak lupa para cowok-cowok ikemen ini meneguk ludah dan berdoa lebih dulu meminta ampunan dosa pada tuhan agar mereka tak dikirim keneraka setelah memakan kue milik Akashi. Mencicipi kue milik Kuroko saja sudah hampir menjadi tiket mereka menuju alam sana, apalagi—

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat cicipi kue ku dan beri nilai." Tegas Akashi dengan nada memerintah seperti biasanya.

"I-iya baik-ssu" Kise langsung sigap mengambil kue dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Midorima ikut mengambil tanpa suara, sesaat ia memandangi kue merah pekat itu lalu memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

"Akachin, warnanya pekat sekali. Apa segini cintanya kau sama warna merah?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan polosnya.

'Aho, bukan itu yang seharusnya kau tanyakan Murasakibara, Hm—'

Aomine memandangi kue Akashi ditangannya, ia merasa sedang makan darah beku dari korban-korban penyiksaan Akashi yang dibunuh secara brutal dan mayatnya dipotong-potong lalu—Cukup dengan pikiran negatifmu itu Aomine!

"Aku membuat kuenya dengan cinta Atsushi." Terdengar so sweet tapi tidak bagi ketiga pemuda yang telah meneguk kue itu dan merasakan nikmatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ambulan datang dan membawa ketiga pemuda itu kerumah sakit. Hanya butuh beberapa menit ketiga pemuda itu kembali lagi keapartement Kuroko dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan. Mereka terpaksa berlari dari rumah sakit yang jauhnya 2KM dari apartement Kuroko. Kenapa ? karena disaat mereka sedang enak-enaknya dirumah sakit tiba-tiba hp mereka berdering untuk menyampaikan pesan dari malaikat maut-.

 _Sampai kapan kalian akan tidur, aku dan Tetsuya sedang menunggu hasilnya. Cepat umumkan kemenanganku_

Bunyi SMS itu ditambah dengan emot seringai dibawahnya.

Siapakah yang akan keluar jadi pemenangnya?

Silakan menunggu lanjutan dichap selanjunya.

TBC

Ah gomene minna-san, authorcchi tidak bisa menyelesaikan tepat waktu karena kesibukan di hari raya. Nee~ authorcchi balas review kalian nih..

Siucchi: Nee~ thks review nya siucchi, authorcchi punya banyak nama –ssu jadi suka binggungin. Hehe

Zhichaloveanime: Maklum semua anak GOM pada kelepek-kelepek ama aura ke-ukean Kuroko, tapi siapa sangka kalau Kuroko pengen jadi semenya padahal tenaganya mungkin gk cukup buat puasin Akashi—ups.

Nakako Anko : Wadduhh para juri terancam dua malaikat maut nih Xd

Maiyaa Shiori: Thks –ssu, ah biasa Akashi suka nganeh-nganeh –ssu *author digunting*.

AulChan12 : Thanks reviewnya, aku senang ceritaku banyak yg notice. Hehe

Nee~ dichapter tiga ini apa anda ingin REVIEW?


	4. How to save our souls?

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: The Kitchen of Kuroko

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Mempertahankan nyawa yang Cuma satu untuk tetap tinggal didalam raga itu sulit, terlebih lagi ada istilah " _Hidup susah mati mudah_ " yang pernah dibaca Midorima entah dimana. Terlebih maut bisa kapanpun menjemputmu, tanpa kau tahu bagaimana dan kapan itu akan terjadi. Bahkan ketika kau memakan masakan milik temanmu sendiri.

Akashi itu tipe _menyakiti tapi mengobati._

Hal ini terihat saat ketiga anggota GOM yang tiba-tiba dijemput ambulans setelah memakan kue buatan Akashi. Dokter menyatakan jika tiga pemuda itu menderita kelebihan yodium sehingga membuat mereka hampir mengalami sakit batu ginjal. Beruntung Akashi langsung menghubungi mereka sehingga tanpa operasi sinar X pun batu ginjal mereka hilang akibat dari berlarian dari rumah sakit hingga apartement Kuroko tanpa istirahat. Benar-benar cara yang efektif.

Setelah merasa sudah kembali sehat ketiga pemuda itu kembali berkumpul dengan anggota GOM lainnya.

"Baiklah Akashi, Kuroko. Kami berempat akan berunding selama 10 menit untuk menentukankan siapa pemenangnya nodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Kenapa selama itu Shintarou?" Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sok imut. Tapi sayang keimutannya terhapus oleh indahnya aura yandere yang dikeluar sang emperor eye.

"Karena kami akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius Akashi, tentu saja memakan waktu cukup lama."

Mencurigakan, tapi perkataan Midorima ada benarnya pikir Akashi.

"Baiklah."

Midorima berbalik dan menarik para juri lainnya untuk pergi berkumpul dimeja ruang tamu, dalam hatinya—

' _Kami perlu berpikir seribu kali untuk menentukan jalan ternyaman kami menuju alam sana nanodayo'_

Sepertinya kedua kue berperasa maut itu telah merubah jalan pikir Midorima menjadi orang yang selalu sensitif terhadap kematian.

Tapi ternyata hal itu berlaku juga pada Kise dan Aomine, mereka trauma dan berjanji dalam hati tak akan mencicipi bahkan menyentuh makanan buatan Kuroko dan Akashi.

'Seperti nya mereka butuh les pada Kagami'

Sempat-sempatnya Aomine memikirkan kekasihnya itu, ups—author gak kasih tahu ya?

Iya Aomine dan Kagami sudah pacaran kok, ntar kalau ada yang mau, author bikinin sequelnya dari cerita ini. Tapi kalau ada yang minta ya ^_^.

Kembali lagi pada cerita, sekarang ceritanya para kisedai (min Akakuro) sedang diskusi dimeja ruang tamu. Sedangkan pasangan Akakuro lagi duduk-duduk adem dimeja makan sambil menunggu pengumuman.

"Tetsuya, jika kau kalah tidak hanya statusmu yang akan tetap jadi ultimate uke. Tapi aku juga akan memberimu hukuman." Sahut Akashi.

Kuroko membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Terserah saja, tapi itu takkan terjadi Akashi-kun. Pesona ku pasti akan membuat mereka memilihku."

"Oh jadi kau tadi memang sengaja menunjukkan kemolekan tubuhmu itu?" Ujar Akashi dengan nada cemburu.

Kuroko memasang pose berpikir dengan bibir yang ikut dimanyunkan.

' _Kawaaiii!'_ Seru Akashi dalam hati.

"Um—Begitulah"

Krak!

Hati Akashi retak seketika—dalam imaginernya.

"Kenapa kau tega Tetsuya? Hanya aku yang harusnya melihat dan menikmati tubuhmu itu!" Ujar Akashi sedikit emosi. Akashi tidak rela jika kekasih imutnya tersebut berbagi pemandangan indah pada oranglain, jadi wajar jika dia cemburu.

"Akashi-kun posesif, karena itu aku memberi hukuman pada Akashi-kun dengan membuatmu cemburu."

Akashi menyeringai—

"Tetsuya benar-benar berani sekarang, kalau ini bukan bulan puasa saja pasti sudah aku terkam kau Tetsuya—chan." Akashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan nada menggoda.

Sudah tiga jam setelah waktu buka puasa terakhir dibulan itu , semua anggota GOM yang masih setia berkumpul didalam kediaman Kuroko tak menyadari jika hari sudah semakin larut. Dari masjid kumandang takbir bertalu-bertalu, sayang ke-empat remaja yang baru mengijak dewasa ini terpaksa melewatkan kesempatan mereka untuk ikut keliling kampung sambil memukul beduk mengumandangkan sambutan untuk hari kemenangan dikarena suatu moment yang tidak bisa mereka lewatkan.

"Oi Murasakibara, kenapa kau tak terkena efek maut dari kedua jenis makanan tidak jelas itu?"Gurau Aomine. Kalau dipikir aneh juga karena Murasakibara tak mengalami keanehan apapun seperti yang dialami anggota lainnya. Apa mungkin karena banyak makan makanan ringan membuat perut Murasakibara sudah kebal pada racun mematikan apapun yang ada pada makanan?

"Aku tak tahu Mine-chin, tadi rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi tetap enak dimulutku. Nyam~ nyam~."

Jawab Murasakibara, ia masih mengunyah kue buatan Kuroko ditangannya.

'Wow, aku salut padamu Muracchi.' Sahut Kise dalam hati.

Brak!

Midorima tiba-tiba menghentakkan kedua tangannya dimeja, membuat Aomine dan Murasakibara kicep.

"Bagaimana sekarang nodayo? Memilih Akashi maupun Kuroko hasilnya akan tetap berdampak buruk pada kita." Kesal Midorima, ia tak ingin terjadi hal-hal buruk lagi padanya. Apalagi Oha-asa mengabarkan jika keberuntungan cancer berada diurutan terakhir hari ini. Lucky itemnya hari ini adalah mahkota berbie-berbiean yang sekarang sedang bertengger dikepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Midorimacchi?" Kise memasang muka kecut,

"Pikirkanlah, jika kita memilih Kuroko tentu saja Akashi tidak terima dan dia akan menghabisi kita secara sadis lebih dari rasa kue buatannya. Tapi jika kita memilih Akashi tentu Kuroko akan sedih lalu ngambek sama Akashi dan ujung-ujungnya pasti Akashi akan menuduh kita sebagai pembuat mood Kuroko jadi buruk padanya. Kita juga pasti berakhir dihabisi oleh dia. Sekarang kita hanya perlu pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mati dengan tenang-?" Oke penjelasanmu sekarang membuat semuanya takut untuk memilih Midorima.

"Hah, kalau begini ujungnya sama saja kita mencari kesengsaraan. Mau pilih Tetsu atau iblis jelmaan manusia itu juga tak ada yang baik. Aku tak mau memilih ah, aku mau pulang saja." Sungut Aomine.

Swing—

Sebuah benda perak asing terbang melewati wajah Aomine, hampir saja hidungnya jadi sasaran empuk benda yang berujung lancip tiga tersebut.

"Ah gomen Mine-chin, aku kelepasan." Ujar Murasakibara polos, ia berkata jujur jika garpu yang digunakannya untuk makan kue tadi kelepasan dan melesat melewati muka Aomine. Bagaimana bisa melesatnya tak ada yang tahu, mungkin memang nasib Aomine yang selalu diambang maut.

"Teme! Aku pikir itu kiriman dari Akashi! Kemari kau, akan kuhajar!" Aomine naik pitam, Kise mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ma..ma.. nanti saja berkelahinya -ssu, sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah—"

"Aku sudah pikirkan siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya nodayo." Sela Midorima.

"Benarkah –ssu?

"Hontou ni?"

"Kraus~ Kraus~"

Midorima memberikan anggukan pasti.

Diskusi yang benar-benar serius dimulai yang lima menit diawalnya tadi diisi oleh parody AokiseMura. Aomine dan Kise grasak-grusuk agar tak saling ganggu. Midorima menjelaskan sesuatu sambil bertukar pikiran dan Murasakibara jangan ditanya—dia lagi ngemil batu es karena terlalu lama duduk dikursi panas(?).

10 menit pun berlalu...

"Seperti katamu Akashi-kun, ini bulan puasa dan sepantasnya para iblis menjadi jinak."

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan iblis Tetsuya?"

"Banyak author yang menyebutmu begitu Akashi-kun." Pernyataan jujur yang dinyatakan secara datar oleh Kuroko.

"Akan kubuat semua author bermimpi buruk malam ini Tetsuya." Akashi mengeluarkan deathsycte(?) nya dan menyeringai iblis. Kuroko tiba-tiba menahan pundak Akashi.

"Jangan Akashi-kun, itu dosa." Bagai malaikat tak bersayap, Kuroko menasehati Akashi. Oh semuanya bersyukur sekali jika banyak orang didunia ini sepertimu Kuroko-kun.

"Apa pembicaraan absurd kalian sudah selesai nanodayo? Kami sudah mendapat hasil akhirnya."

Midorima menyela pembicaraan Akakuro. Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara ikut menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Berani sekali kau menggangu kemesraan kami Shintarou, tapi jika bukan karena aku yang akan menang kau pasti sudah aku gunting jadi sepuluh." Lagi-lagi ucapan sadis itu diakhiri dengan seringai. Midorima bergidik.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu Akashicchi, bahan apa saja yang kau gunakan dalam adonanmu –ssu?" Kise mengulangi pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya pernah ia tanyakan pada Kuroko. Apakah akan ada bahan kejutan lagi?

"Tentu saja aku memakai bahan yang sama seperti Tetsuya, tapi—tadi ada bahan yang habis saat dipakai Tetsuya. Lalu aku mencoba menggantinya dengan bahan lain yang sejenis, mumpung Tetsuya beli gula sekilo dan garam sekilo jadi aku mencampurnya dengan garam saja daripada gula yang sudah diambil Tetsuya. Aku tak suka yang manis-manis." Jelas Akashi. Murasakibara mendadak mules—

"Aku ke toilet dulu minnachin." Bagai ditelan angin Murasakibara melesat sambil _berthor hammer._

Sebagian memasang muka datar dan yang lain kasian melihat nasib si jangkung yang kena belakangan.

'Sudah kuduga' Pikir Midorima.

'Jadi Murasakibara baru merasakan efeknya ya, semoga pencernaanmu baik-baik saja kawan.' Aomine mengiba melihat satu temannya menyusul penderitaan.

Kise kicep mendengar jawaban Akashi, ia tak menyangka mantan kaptennya tersebut begitu bodoh dalam dunia kemasak-masakan.

Glek.

"Baiklah Akashi dan Kuroko, sebelumnya kami ingin kalian berjanji terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak kami tidak akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya."

"Kenapa kau jadi suka bertele-tele seperti ini Shintarou—"

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, ini untuk kepentingan kita." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Akashi agar bersabar, wow author mau juga dong ditepuk-tepuk.

Akashi menghela nafas.

"Kurokocchi benar –ssu, ini juga menyangkut keselamatan kami."

Midorima dan Aomine langsung mendeathglare Kise. Oh nak Ryouta kau jujur sekali, untung disamping Akashi lagi ada malaikat penjaga nyawa mu.

"Baiklah janji apa yang kau ingin kami lakukan Shintarou?"

Midorima langsung mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan seperti daftar—

"Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan nodayo, perjanjiannya ada disana." Midorima memberi pena pada Akashi.

Akashi mengambil kertas dan pena itu lalu membaca isi perjanjiannya, keningnya berkerut.

"Memangnya kalian anggap aku ini apa?" Akashi bertanya dengan dingin.

'Pembunuh/Lucifer-ssu/Shinigami nodayo' Jawab si hijau,kuning dan biru tua itu dalam hati.

"Tanda tangani saja lah Akashi, Tetsu juga setuju. Iya kan Tetsu?" Aomine menoleh ke Kuroko meminta persetujuan dan disambut anggukan oleh Kuroko.

Aomine nyengir.

Akashi menghela nafasnya.

"Karena Tetsuya menginginkan—"

Srat—srat—

Akashi menandatangi kertas itu dengan nama lengkapnya ditulis huruf bold dibawahnya—AKASHI SEIJUURO SI SEME SEJATI.

Semuanya sweetdrop.

"Saa, janji harus ditepati Akashi. " Aomine nyengir-nyengir bahagia karena selamat dari maut.

"Aku seorang Seijuuro tak akan mengingkari janjiku Daiki." Tegas Akashi.

"Hm, baiklah kami berempat setuju memutuskan kalau pemenangnya adalah—"

Midorima menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa saat..

TBC

Hai Minna-san, author disini nodayo. Ah author minta maaf karena kelamaan dan mengantung-gantung cerita sepertinya, tapi bukan berarti author berniat membuat kalian penasaran nanodayo.

Uh-uh baiklah author bales reviewnya dulu ya

Aprieelyan;Thnks ssu

Yona-chan: Itu diepisode terakhir, pantengin aja Xd

AulChan12: Namanya juga Kuroko Tetsuya si uke Akashi yg sama sama punya otak kreatif Xd

Zhichaloveanime: Aomininecchi memang suka cari mati ssu..

Maiyaa Shiori: Sepertinya anggota GOM itu pada punya 9 nyawa ssu xD

Nee~ in this chapter, would u like to review?


	5. In the end (ending)

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: The Kitchen of Kuroko

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Suasana tegang tiba-tiba menyeruak diruang dapur Kuroko, si wortel hidup mengantungkan kalimatnya cukup lama hingga muka Akashi dan Kuroko sampai membiru karena kelamaan menahan nafas menunggu Midorima mengucapkan nama mereka—pada kepedean semua.

"Baiklah pemenangnya adalah—" Midorima mengulangi perkataannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Kurokocchi! Tetsu!" Ujar mereka serempak, Akashi yang tadi sudah cengar-cengir gak jelas jadi cengo mendengar bukan namanya yang disebut.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil ber-ojigi ria.

"sama-sama ssu, buatan Kurokocchi memang terbaik." Kise memberi jempol, pujian palsu ia gunakan untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko. Seulas senyum mampir diwajah Kuroko dan itu merupakan pemandangan langkah bagi anggota Kisedai.

"Nee.. Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan Akashi-kun, kali ini kau kalah lagi dariku. Sekarang kau adalah uke ku Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko datar, didalam imaginernya ia sedang tertawa nista. Kuroko mulai tsun-tsun rupanya.

Akashi tak menjawab, aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan pisau daging kini jadi andalannya.

Merasakan ada aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Akashi, para juri langsung sigap mengambil langkah yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Ada apa Akashi? Apa kau sudah tidak terima dengan hasil pertandingan ini?"

"Tentu tidak Shintarou, kau tahu bukan jika kemenanganku itu mutlak?" Dengan senyum seorang psikopat Akashi mengayunkan pisau nya secara membabi buta pada para juri malang itu, namun sebelum pisau itu menyentuh mereka tiba-tiba Akashi dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

"Apa Akashi-kun lupa dengan perjanjian yang sudah Akashi-kun tanda tangani?" Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha keras menahan gerakan Akashi yang tenaganya lebih besar darinya.

Isi perjanjian:

Apapun keputusan juri tidak boleh diganggu-gugat.

Tidak ada insiden yang berkaitan dengan senjata tajam apapun, pemberian hukuman, siksaan, teror atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan pemberian penderitaan pada juri terkait pengumuman pemenang lomba ini.

Jika kedua peraturan diatas dilanggar, maka pihak pemenang harus memutuskan pasangannya secara paksa.

Perjanjian pertama adalah perjanjian formal, perjanjian kedua adalah perjanjian keselamatan jiwa untuk para juri dan perjanjian ketiga bertujuan untuk membuat Akashi tidak punya pilihan selain menandatangi perjanjian itu. Akashi mungkin sering memaksa, tapi dalam cinta ia tak akan berbuat seenaknya. Ah masa xD.

"Tapi Tetsuya!" Gertak Akashi, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak terima hasil keputusan itu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Akashi-kun, sekarang kau adalah uke ku jadi kau harus menuruti kata-kata ku." Kuroko menyeringai, sementara ketiga juri yang tak tahan melihat kemesraan Akakuro langsung kabur ketempat yang lebih aman.

"Kuso, kenapa mereka jadi bermesraan didepan kami secara langsung begitu!" Geram Aomine, ia berjalan melewati apartement Kagami. (Adegan setelahnya akan diceritakan disequel spesial AOKAGA).

Sementara Midorima ngemaso berjalan sendirian ditengah malam,

"Are? Shin-chan?" Kepala surai hijau itu mendongak menatap si surai raven berwajah manis didepannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Takao?" Tanya nya.

"Aku baru pulang habis ikut mengumandangkan takbir bersama anak-anak lain didaerah ini, Shin-chan sendiri sedang apa malam-malam berkeliaran sendiri?" Takao menatap sakarstik.

"Bukan urusanmu nodayo, Bakao." Midorima berjalan melewati Takao, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pegangan hangat mampir dipergelangan tangannya.

"Shin-chan—" Ujar Takao lirih, namun Midorima dapat mendengar panggilan itu.

"A-apa? " Midorima sedikit gugup, jantungnya kembali deg-deg-an sama disetiap kali dia berada berdekatan dengan pria bertittle "Hawk eye" ini.

"Shin-chan—" Takao berbalik dan menarik Midorima mendekat, entah tenaga dari mana tapi tarikan Takao kala itu begitu kuat hingga membuat Midorima hampir terjengkang.

"O-oi Taka—mmph!" Midorima membelalakan matanya, sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal membekap bibirnya untuk tidak bicara. Takao menciumnya.

Muka Midorima memerah bak rambut Akashi, hasratnya ingin menolak tapi tubuh ini tak ingin bertindak. Ciuman itu terlalu hangat dimalam yang dingin ini. Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya Takao melepas ciumannya.

"Ma-maaf Shin-chan." Takao melangkah mundur, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Ke-kenapa Takao?" Midorima menjadi tambah gugup, tapi segera ia tepis dengan sikap tsun-tsunnya.

"Ka-karena aku—" Takao menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak berani menatap wajah si wortel hidup.

"A-aku menyukai Shin-chan." Takao melirih, ia sudah blushing tidak keruan hingga ketelingannya.

'Menyukai—'

'Menyukai-!'

'MENYUKAAIIIIIIII!' Inner Midorima tak percaya.

Midorima sangat gembira sekarang, ternyata ia bisa dapat pacar dimalam lebaran. Meski ia menyukai Kuroko, tapi Takao tak kalah imutnya dengan Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Takao? Aku tidak dengar nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya untuk menyingkirkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"A-aku bilang aku menyukai Shin-chan" Takao mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Ha?! Apa! Aku tidak dengar! Coba kau ucapkan lebih keras lagi Takao" Midorima memancing. Takao mulai kesal.

"Agh sudah kubilang aku suka padamu Shin-chan! AKU SUKA PADAMU!" Pekik Takao hingga suaranya terdengar se RT. Midorima sedikit menyesali tindakannya yang kini membuatnya malu dilihat orang-orang yang mukanya masih pada ngantuk.

"Kau ini! Tidak perlu pakai teriak segala nanodayo." Ujar Midorima,

"Salahmu sendiri yang pura-pura tuli Shin—eh U-uwaa Shin-chan!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Takao digendong ala karung beras oleh Midorima disaat dia sedang menggerutu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang." Midorima tersenyum, sayangnya tak dilihat oleh Takao.

Midorima betul-betul mengantar Takao pulang kok, mungkin para fans Midotaka ngarep ada lemon-lemon nih. Tapi maaf ya untuk sekarang Midorima nya jadi anak baik, ngga kayak makhluk dim yang disana tuh.

Sementara Aomine merasa kupingnya berdenging—

'Pasti si author lagi ngomongin yang iya-iya tentangku.' Pikirnya.

Sementara Midorima sudah merasakan yang namanya ' _Sakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian'_ , Kise malah mendapat hal sebaliknya. Si jomblo ini uring-uringan dijalanan yang sepi, dan lebih buruknya lagi dia ketemu sama tiga banci yang lagi mangkal terus mengira kalau Kise itu rekan mereka. Alhasil Kise dikejer-kejer dan akhirnya ngumpet dibelakang toilet masjid.

"Oi Kise, sedang apa kau disini?" Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Kise terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"K-kasamatsu-san." Kise langsung peluk mewek Kasamatsu, sementara yang dipeluk langsung memberi hadiah tendangan istimewa malam hari raya.

"Minal aidil Kise!" Ujar Kasamatsu tanpa tampang bersalah, sementara Kise makin merengek dibawah kaki Kasamatsu.

Mari kita biarkan Kise dan kemasoannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, waktu bagi seorang manusia tidur. Namun tidak untuk pasangan Akakuro ini, dimalam lebaran mereka sempat-sempatnya melakukan _ikkeh ikkeh kimochi._

"Tetsuya, berhentilah melepaskan bajuku!" Teriak si rambut merah dengan wajah yang super blushing, dileher, wajah dan telinganya sudah banyak cupangan merah hasil karya indah Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena Akashi tak bisa diam dengan sangat terpaksa Kuroko mengikat kedua tangan Akashi diranjang sehingga sedikit menguras tenaganya. Wah BDSM nih.

"Akashi-kun tipe uke yang agresif, jadi jika tidak dibeginikan aku tak akan bisa me-semei Akashi-kun." Tutur Kuroko jujur.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak—Anhhh—Tetsuya!" Akashi tak sengaja menggerang saat lidah hangat Kuroko kembali menyapu lehernya dan oppainya yang kecil mulai digigit-gigit gemas oleh si biru muda.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun? Rasanya enak kan?" Goda Kuroko, masih dengan wajah datar.

Jemari langsing Kuroko bergeriliya ditubuh Akashi, pertama-tama ia menjamah rambut itu, jenjang leher itu, pinggang ramping itu hingga tangannya berhenti diselangkangan Akashi.

Sementara Akashi hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan, ia tak mau sampai menggerang dan membuat Kuroko semakin puas mengerjainya.

"Hentikanlah Tetsuya, aku tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Kau itu ultimate uke, dan kerjamu hanya mendesah dan menikmati. Jadi cepat lepaskan aku Tetsuya!" Akashi mencoba cara lain yang lebih halus daripada menggertak terus seperti sebelumnya.

Alhasil, Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat.

"Apa Akashi-kun sedang bernegosiasi denganku?" Ujar Kuroko polos. Akashi mengangguk. Namun, wajahnya yang sudah mulai berkeringat malah menggoda Kuroko untuk semakin menyentuhnya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tapi negosiasi ditolak." Lanjut Kuroko. Dengan entengnya ia meremas 'barang' Akashi dan membuat siempunya histeris.

"TEEETTTTSUUYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

OWARI

OMAKE

Sejam kemudian sejak ia merasa mual dan sakit perut hebat akhirnya Murasakibara keluar dari toilet, ia menelpon rekan sejawatnya di Yosen untuk menjemputnya diapartement Kuroko. Ia tak sanggup pulang sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah menjemputku Muro-chin."

"Sama-sama Atsushi, tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau tak ikut menyiapkan kue untuk besok bersama ibumu?" Tanya Himuro Tatsuya, ia merangkul Murasakibara dan membimbingnya masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang terparkir didepan apartement Kuroko.

"Aku mohon jangan bicarakan tentang 'Kue' dulu Muro-chin." Jawab Murasakibara lemas, ia duduk disamping Himuro dan dengan entengnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha lelaki beraura feminim tersebut.

"A-atsushi?" Himuro sedikit binggung, tapi melihat wajah Murasakibara yang tampak sangat kelelahan ia pun membiarkannya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya esok hari tentang kejadian ini. Sedangkan Murasakibara semakin tertidur lelap dalam buaian tangan Himuro yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita pulang Alex, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Himuro pelan pada seorang gadis pirang didepannya.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kok Himuro-kun, aku dengan senang hati melakukan ini." Balas Alex sambil blink-blink ria melihat adegan MuraHimu dari balik kaca mobilnya. Himuro tersenyum lalu mobil itu melaju meninggalkan apartement yang menyisahkan bunyi desahan nikmat seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka karena taklukan malaikat biru bermata langit cerah.

TAMAT

Nyaaw~ Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter terakhir ini? Kraus.. kraus..

Authorchin minta maaf karena kemarin bikin readers penasaran akut.

Nee autorchin bales review yang kemarin:

Akira Watanabe: siap laksanakan!

Maiyaa Shiori: Yang kau nanti sudah diupload shiorichin

Siucchi: iya-iya gomen siucchi, ini udah ending kok. Jangan marahin authorchin, ntar dia takut terus nangis siapa yang bisa nina boboin(?).

Zhichaloveanime: Thnks yaa.. tenang semua anggota GOM dapet hidayah kok.

Yuki and Yuka: Slam kenal juga Yuki-chan, hehe Akashi mah gitu orangnya.

AulChan12: Yosh semua sudah terungkap disini. Xixixi

So, REVIEW?


End file.
